Defias Brotherhood quest chain
The Defias Brotherhood The Defias Brotherhood is driving people out of Westfall, and wants you to help him put them out of business. * knows someone who knows someone, if you know what I mean. He did a favor for this guy, , and figures to cash in by having you find out more about the Defias Brotherhood from him. So, you set off to Lakeshire, in Redridge Mountains. * It's risky for him, but he does owe Gryan a favor. Wiley pens a note for Gryan, and asks you to return it to him. (You were headed that way anyway, weren't you?) * Back at Sentinel Hill, Gryan reads a reference to the Stonemasons. Gryan doesn't know anything about it, but he does know someone who might. He asks you to take the note to , at SI:7 in Stormwind's Old Town district. * Master Shaw is able to fill in a few blanks about the Stonemasons. He writes up a report for Gryan, and asks you to take it back to him. * had been leader of the stonemasons who rebuilt Stormwind. Gryan doesn't want to believe that VanCleef is the power behind the Defias on just this little bit of evidence. For now, then, he asks you to help track down the entrance to the Defias hideout. His scouts reported whose mail bag would provide important information. Gryan asks you to waylay the messenger (in the name of the law, of course) and bring back whatever messages you can find. The messenger resists, of course, but you get the messages anyway. * decodes the messages, and determines that VanCleef is indeed the leader of the Defias. But while you were out gallivanting, Gryan's people have captured a member of the Defias gang that is willing to sell out the rest of the gang to save his life. All you have to do is... make sure he stays alive long enough to show you where the hideout is. leads you through Moonbrook to the mines on the south side of town. You have to ward off pretty much the whole town, but you get there, nonetheless. Having done his part, he fades off into the underbrush, while you return to Stoutmantle. * While it saddens him to do it, Gryan must ask that be assassinated for the greater good of Westfall. After many battles, you confront VanCleef on his ship within The Deadmines, and survive. While picking up his head as proof of your deed, you find that looks interesting. But that is for another day. You return to Gryan at Sentinel Hill, and present him your grisly trophy. He salutes you, and thanks you for your service to Westfall. Rewards The final quest rewards you with: Along the way you garner about 1300 Stormwind reputation and the corresponding reputation with the other Alliance factions. Notes VanCleef carries addressed to in Stormwind. This is the start of another quest chain, . Summary # # # # # # # This plot thread continues in Defias Brotherhood Defias Brotherhood